What About Me?
by xbeautifulnightmare
Summary: After having her heart broken by Christian, Lilian starts to wonder if she deserves to be alone, but can a certain superstar prove that wrong? Chris/Lilian. ONESHOT.


**what about me?**

_After having her heart broken by Christian, Lilian starts to wonder if she deserves to be alone, but can a certain superstar prove that wrong? Chris/Lilian._

-------------------------------------------------------------

_"I don't want you anymore. You're pathetic."_

Those two sentences were ringing around in poor Lilian's head, tormenting her. No matter where she was or what she was doing, she was always thinking about Christian and the fact that he broke up with her. She thought they were so happy together, but obviously, she had been proven wrong when he ended their three month relationship just yesterday.

At the moment, Lilian was in the divas locker room on her own, getting ready for another show of Monday Night Raw. She was happy she was alone. She wanted to be alone, no, she _needed _to be alone.

Taking a quick look at her watch, she saw that she only had half an hour to be out in the ring. She was so looking forward to singing the national anthem, singing always helps makes her cheerful.

Seeing that she was ready and she had nothing else to do, she decided to go for a quick walk. She picked up her black book - which contained all the information about tonights show - and stepped out into the corrider, but she suddenly felt someone walk into her.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry, Lil. I didn't see you." Chris apologized.

She looked up at him and sent him a fake smile. She didn't feel like talking at all. "It's cool."

She quickly brushed past him, wanting to be alone once again.

"Woah, wait." He said and gently grabbed her skinny wrist, "What's wrong, Lil?" He asked her, concern in his voice.

She snatched her wrist back from him. "Nothing! I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

"Jesus, Lil! I was just asking."

She closed her eyes for a second, running her petite hand over her face.

"You really want to know? Fine. Chrisitan broke up with me yesterday. Apparently, he doesn't want me anymore. Oh and I'm pathetic according to him. May I go now?"

He stared at her, with wide eyes and his mouth open a tiny bit.

"God, Lil. I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

Lilian tried hard to keep the tears from flowing down cheeks, but she couldn't help the few that fell. "It's fine."

"Hey, hey. Come here." He brought her into his arms and tightly yet gently, wrapped his arms around her. At that moment, he didn't care if she pushed him away, she needed comfort. But to his surprise and not to mention, relief, he felt her hug him back.

"He's a jerk for letting you go." He whispered in her ear.

She sniffled. "Maybe I deserve to be alone."

He pulled back slightly to look into her beautiful, hazel eyes. "Don't speak like that."

She turned her head away from him. "It's true."

Tracing his finger along the smooth skin on her cheek, he gently made her face him again. "No, it's not, Lil."

"Then why do every guy I go out with, end up breaking my heart, huh? Why can't someone just love me for who I am?"

"What about me?" He quickly replied.

She gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

He closed his eyes for a second, preparing for what he was about to tell her.

"I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time, but everything got in the way. Your CD, then Christian...God, Christian. I'm pretty sure I could feel my heart break everytime I saw you with him. I just wanted to scream out loud that I want you, I need you...I love you. You're just perfect Lilian and...and...I just love you."

He closed his eyes once again, waiting for rejection from her. But he didn't get rejection, he got lips on his. He opened his eyes to make sure it was real, and boy, was it real. Shutting his eyes tightly, he savored this moment. Her soft lips on his – this was everything he dreamed about. He kissed her back with as much passion as he could.

They both pulled apart, but still kept their faces close together.

"I love you too, Chris. I'm so sorry I couldn't see it before..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

so there you go. short and sweet. (:

me and my friend christal are in such a chilian mood, so i wrote this. i didn't really like it but i hope you all did. :]

please R&R. it'd mean a lot.


End file.
